


The Wolf's Treat

by Equillibrium



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Big Bad Wolf!Viktor, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Consensual Sex, Demons, Fluff and Smut, Little Red Riding Hood!Yuuri, Love Bites, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oneshot, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Witches, maybe a lil plot if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26112190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Equillibrium/pseuds/Equillibrium
Summary: “If you back up just a bit—” A firm squeeze to Yuuri’s hip told him that wasn’t going to be happening soon, “—I could give it to you.”“Give it to me?” Viktor chuckled against his ear, and Yuuri felt goosebumps running down his neck as he as the sound vibrated against his body.“Yuuri, please—where are my manners? I’ve been trying to skip to dessert when I haven’t even eaten dinner.”-In other word's, Yuuri gets sidetracked (yet again) while making his way through the forest. Though if he's being honest with himself, the wolf is a welcome distraction.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 7
Kudos: 237





	The Wolf's Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Just straight up smut but with a lil red twist. This isn't beta read, so there may be a few mistakes, which I apologize in advance for.
> 
> Enjoy!

The forest was a dangerous place. No, it wasn’t due to the all-encompassing darkness the thick canopy of leaves brought. It wasn’t the wild animals Yuuri could cross at any moment, either. No, it wasn’t the _wild_ animals that scared him.

It was the _hungry_ ones.

From the darkness of the shadows, he could feel eyes watching him the moment he’d stepped into the forest proper, forewarned with a quick shiver down his spine. A glance forward and back, however, told him nothing was there. Hugging his red cape tighter to his body, Yuuri continued walking down the path, all the while searching the shadows of the forest more intently. Part of him wanted to take off his glasses and clean them, but the last thing he wanted was to get pounced the moment he let his guard down.

The path through the forest was not well-worn; no normal mortal would dare pass through a forest known only for witches and demons. But it was this solitude that drove his older sister to move out here alone, away from prying eyes and annoying humans asking for potions and spells for free. Or worse—exposure. Months ago, even Yuuri never would have tried this path. If only he hadn’t broken his only broom, he told himself. But if he was being honest with himself, he didn’t truly hate coming through the forest. There was something exciting about this.

Being stalked down like prey.

…As if he’d ever admit that out loud. That wolf would never let him hear the end of it.

He tugged his basket up onto his shoulder, throwing a protective arm around it as he stepped over a fallen log. The feeling of being watched was becoming more pervasive, more bold, the deeper he went into the forest. But no matter where he looked, there was nothing but wildlife.

Yuuri jumped at the sound of a branch breaking. He whirled around before making eye contact with an equally startled squirrel. They stared each other down for a moment before the animal grabbed a forlorn acorn and ran off into the forest once again. He let out a sigh of relief, putting a hand to his chest as he calmed his excited nerves.

Then he felt it.

Warm breathing running down his neck and setting his skin on fire.

His face burning a bright red, Yuuri jumped back in time to avoid sharp claws and even sharper teeth from grabbing him.

“I almost had you, there.” The wolf said in a sing-song voice. His head raised, striking blue eyes meeting his through a veil of silvery hair, the wolf smiled a devilish smile.

“I could practically smell your bloodlust a mile away, Viktor.” Yuuri scoffed, hugging his basket to his chest protectively.

Viktor laughed, licking his lips and throwing his head to the side as his eyes travelled downwards, coming to rest upon the basket in Yuuri’s hands.

“It’s not bloodlust, dear. It’s _sugarlust_.” Viktor said, his voice dripping with hunger.

Yuuri frowned, moving to stand in front of his basket. Viktor let out a cute little whine, trying to circle around Yuuri and get another look at the basket. He was a wolf through and through, sniffing here and there as he tried to get a peek at the goodies within. But even despite his wolfish tendencies, he was still more man than animal. Viktor wore clothes like a normal man; a worn leather jerkin, a cloth blouse, and a pair of trousers.

“Don’t be stingy, Yuuri.” Viktor said, practically drooling at this point. “I can smell peanut butter cookies in there. I just want a taste—it’s not like they’ll be missed.”

“These are for my sister, Viktor.” Yuuri said, turning away with each of Viktor’s movements.

“She won’t notice a crumb or two or a hundred missing.” Viktor said, persistent as he moved closer. “Don’t you have anything for me?”

Yuuri paused, looking away from Viktor’s puppy-dog eyes and the adorable way his ears drooped with his tail as he asked.

“Maybe I do, maybe I don’t” Yuuri said, casting a glance back towards Viktor. Immediately, the latter’s demeanor changed as his eyes suddenly went hungry again. Viktor stepped even closer, until once again Yuuri could feel warm breath ghosting over his skin.

“I knew you cared! Where is it? _What_ is it? Yuuri I’m _starving_.” Viktor asked, bringing his face close and sniffing Yuuri here and there. His face turning a bright red, Yuuri put a hand up to Viktor’s chest in an attempt to make some room. Viktor quickly grabbed his wrist, however, and held it close as he made another grab for his basket.

“Viktor!” Yuuri stretched his arm away from Viktor, who whined low in protest. “If you grab this basket, I swear I will never walk through this forest again.”

That got him to stop. With a long and dramatic sigh, Viktor leaned back some, but not far. His outstretched hand came to rest on Yuuri’s hip, and suddenly his brain stopped and he forgot how to breathe when he was pulled closer.

“But you said you had something for me.” Viktor said with feigned hurt, flashing Yuuri those woeful eyes once again.

“I… It’s… It’s not in there.” Yuuri explained, forgetting for a moment that he didn’t explicitly confirm anything.

“Oh? You’re keeping it somewhere else? Are you going to make me search you for it?”

Viktor’s voice went low, a heady growl in Yuuri’s ears as the wolf brought his face closer to the crook of his neck. The hand resting on Yuuri’s hip slowly trailed upward, pushing aside his red cloak to rest directly over the blouse of Yuuri’s shirt. He could feel just how sharp those claws were through his thin blouse as they trailed over the skin of his hips, bringing out a shiver.

“Mm, I smell something fruity. Is that a tart? Or could it be a crepe?” Viktor asked, his voice growing excited as he began to rub small circles against his hip. Yuuri clenched his hand against the worn leather of Viktor’s vest, trying to steady his head and think clearly. Viktor was always insatiable like this—a tart or a pastry could keep him distracted for some time, but there was one thing the wolf loved eating more than sweets.

“It… It’s a Danish.” Yuuri said, licking his lips and trying to make his voice sound less hot and bothered. They were hardly even doing anything, but merely being pressed against Viktor, simply feeling the taut muscles and broad expanse of his chest under his hands was enough to make him come slightly undone.

“If you back up just a bit—” A firm squeeze to Yuuri’s hip told him that wasn’t going to be happening soon, “—I could give it to you.”

“Give it to me?” Viktor chuckled against his ear, and Yuuri felt goosebumps running down his neck as he as the sound vibrated against his body.

“Yuuri, please—where are my manners? I’ve been trying to skip to dessert when I haven’t even eaten dinner.”

Yuuri balled his hand in the fabric of Viktor’s jerkin as a tongue ran along his neck. He hissed out a sigh when he felt the ghosting of sharp teeth against his neck. The other side of his neck was still bruised from last time Viktor had decided to pepper him with love bites.

“Out here?” Yuuri said between panting breaths as Viktor brought their hips closer. “In the middle of the forest, again?”

“As if it’s the first time?” Viktor said against his neck, planting a wet kiss against the hollow of Yuuri’s throat as he breathed in deeply.

“And as if I haven’t tried over and over to take you back to my den?”

Yuuri laughed and nearly dropped his basket as he reached up to clutch Viktor’s forearm in response to an especially sharp bite against his clavicle. Not deep enough to do any damage, but enough that he was going to be feeling it for a while.

“Forgive me if the idea of having sex in some filthy cave doesn’t sound appealing.” Yuuri said teasingly.

“Filthy cave?” Viktor leaned back suddenly, and Yuuri was missing the warmth immediately. “Give me some credit here Yuuri—you know I have exacting standards! I’ll have you know my den is the epitome of comfort. I even have a fireplace you humans are so fond of.”

Yuuri raised an eyebrow.

“It’s no dirt hovel underneath a fallen stump?” He asked wryly.

“Yuuri, you wound me!” Viktor said with a pout. “I’m a demon with tastes and standards.”

“Taste, maybe.” Yuuri mused.

“I can assure you, my _bed_ is nice and warm. Wouldn’t you rather be taken care of in comfort?”

Always, always, Yuuri found himself ignoring his better judgement when it came to this wolf demon. But his heart was racing far too hard in his chest to leave without falling into Viktor’s arms once again.

A bed sounded nice.

Yuuri bit his lip, nodding slowly. That was all Viktor needed.

“Careful, _careful!_ ” Yuuri yelped as suddenly his feet were swept out from under him. He clutched onto his basket in one hand, while he threw his other arm tighter around Viktor’s neck as he was swept up into a bridal carry.

“Sorry,” Viktor said with a crooked smile. “You have no idea how excited I am to finally take you home with me.”

Yuuri couldn’t help but to flush at the earnest adoration in Viktor’s voice.

They set off the path into the forest proper, and part of Yuuri was almost thankful that Viktor was carrying him. There were no travelled roads out here in the wilderness, and like the wolf he was, Viktor took his path in quick gallops. Around them, forest like that had been still and tranquil jumped to life at the first sign of a wolf tearing through the forest like a madman. Animals Yuuri didn’t even know where there sprinted away before Viktor could even get near.

The canopy of the trees only thickened the deeper within the forest they went until even the few bars of light shining through hardly pierced the forest. There, deep within the heart of the forest, lay the wolf’s den.

It was a ramshackle little hut, seemingly held together by the growth of the forest rather than torn down by it. But it seemed very much lived in, and in the smallest of ways cared for, with its stone foundation still intact and its wooden beams recently reinforced. It was certainly a step up from an overhang on the side of a hill, Yuuri supposed.

“Welcome to my humble abode.” Viktor announced once they got to the doorstep. Yuuri thought he was going to be set down, but instead Viktor turned and opened the door with his back. Yuuri supposed a wolf demon didn’t have to worry much about intruders—at least not from other demons or woodland creatures. Yuuri was sure the husky, masculine scent he always caught from Viktor was amplified tenfold for every other creature.

The inside was small yet quite cozy. The fur pelt of a bear lay across the wooden floor and there was a table and a chair tucked next to a fireplace. All of this was ignored, however, as Viktor brought Yuuri over to a large bed taking up a large portion of the room.

Yuuri set his basket off at the table they passed right before Viktor set him down on the bed. He had only a moment to breathe before hungry lips were stealing his breath and a warm, strong body was pulling him into a warm embrace. Yuuri wanted to tease him, wanted to poke fun at the fact that he was so ravenous he wouldn’t even let his guest get acquainted to his home. But when a tongue pressed against his bottom lip insistently, all thoughts left Yuuri’s mind as he opened his mouth and let Viktor lay claim within.

Greedy, hungry, insatiable—all perfect things to describe Viktor in times like these when every bitten back gasp, every lust-filled pant, and every inch of Yuuri’s sanity was taken with these kisses. He brought his hands up to tangle them within Viktor’s long, flowing hair, running his hands against his ears and cupping his head as he tried to bring their bodies even closer to feel more friction through their clothes. He thought he was going to lose his mind when Viktor slotted between his legs and grinded against him in one long press, then groaned against his tongue as he repeated the movement.

The needy moan that left Yuuri’s mouth when they broke the kiss had him feeling embarrassed for a moment. But only for a moment, as his thoughts left him again when Viktor began biting and sucking on his neck once more, all the while undoing the buttons of his shirt and casting his cape aside.

“Missed you so much—You have to visit me more often, Yuuri—” Viktor moaned into his neck, bucking his hips against him once more. Yuuri’s hands began trying to fumble to rid him of the jerkin. He wasn’t able to move with as much precision as Viktor could though, his fingers stumbling and grasping at the leather and the blouse underneath.

Viktor laughed gently as he leaned back to shrug off the offending articles. Yuuri felt lustful heat tingling from his cheeks to his nose as he brought his eyes over Viktor’s form. The shack was not well lit, but even in its scarce light he could see the beautiful outline of his muscles born from a lifetime of hunting. Yuuri brought his hands up, tracing a line down the front of Viktor’s chest, stopping over an old scar. Then, he trailed his hands down the expanse of his abdomen, feeling the taut muscles below his fingers, before he came to stop at the small trail of silvery hair that trailed down below his belly button, disappearing below almost temptingly. Straining against the fabric of his trousers, Viktor was already half hard, and Yuuri was much the same.

With one hand, Viktor took of hold of Yuuri’s and pressed it firmly against his body. With the other, he undid the straps of his trouser, freeing his member. He brought Yuuri’s hand up to trace softly against his shaft, his fingertips feather-light against the sensitive flesh.

Viktor leaned back over Yuuri, a pant escaping his mouth as the latter cupped his member and gave one long stroke from his base right back up to his head. He began impatiently undoing Yuuri’s pants, backing away only for a moment so he could remove them before pressing their bodies together once more. Viktor pushed aside Yuuri’s open blouse to plant his mouth against a pert nipple, drawing a high keening moan from the back of Yuuri’s throat as he pressed his hardened cock against Viktor’s abdomen.

Viktor’s roaming mouth continued to move lower as he shifted and positioned himself down, all the while planting soft kisses against the flat expanse of Yuuri’s stomach until his mouth came to rest against the head of his cock. It took all of Yuuri’s self-control not to buck up against Viktor’s mouth. As if sensing his inner turmoil, Viktor moved his hands up to keep them planted firmly on Yuuri’s waist, keeping him still as he trailed lower, planting kisses along the cleft of Yuuri’s backside.

“Ah, wait,” Yuuri said, suddenly remembering something. He twisted around to fumble with his cloak, reaching within its sleeves to procure a small bottle. Though he was used to carrying it around nowadays, what with Viktor’s insatiable sex drive, it was still embarrassing to do this kind of thing with him watching. But like hell was he letting those claws anywhere near his hole.

Yuuri knew his face had to have been burning a deep scarlet as he slicked his fingers with the oil and brought them down to nudge against his entrance. Viktor’s hands trailed down his hips, coming to rest beneath his knees as he held his legs open for a better view. Intense blue eyes watched his every movement hungrily, keeping Yuuri’s nerves high-strung as he began to piston his slickened forefinger in and out.

They were close enough that he could feel Viktor’s breath ghosting over his lower body, heightening his senses further. His eyes raked over every movement, never leaving the sight of his pretty pink hole being pierced open by his fingers. The eroticism was maddening. Yuuri let his eyes fall closed, throwing his head back as he was unable to keep watching Viktor watch him out of pure embarrassment. He slowly began to include more of his fingers, trying to prepare himself more and wincing at the pressure. A small sigh escaped the back of his throat as he slowly entered his second finger, scissoring and pressing the two digits apart as he pushed into himself deeper.

A swipe of something warm and wet along the rim of his hole, dodging between his fingers, had him crying out in shock. Viktor looked up at him with a mischievous look to his face as he continued to tongue and lick against Yuuri, against his fingers, lapping up the oil as he pushed in alongside his thrusting fingers. Coupled with Viktor’s hot breath and tongue moving against his entrance and Yuuri’s own ministrations, his cock was leaking a steady trail of precum against his abdomen. He was too afraid to even stroke himself, so scared he might come from this alone.

Viktor pressed in deep to him, lips kissing his entrance as moved his tongue in deep, so deep that Yuuri had his head thrown back and his lips bitten so hard he thought he might bleed. He was so lost in the pleasure that his senses felt like they were being overloaded; it was the way Viktor’s tongue moved against, him, _inside of him_ ; the way Viktor breathed and moaned against his body; the way that, when he pressed in especially close, he could feel just a hint of those sharp teeth ghosting over his bare flesh.

Yuuri moaned a complaint, so lost in himself, when Viktor finally pulled away from him. The lewd sight of Viktor licking his lube-slicked lips clean as he sat up sent a shiver through Yuuri, but another sensation altogether had even more goosebumps running up his body. Viktor pressed against him, hot and warm, with the head of his cock pressed against his hole. He bit into his arm to hold back an especially loud moan as Viktor rubbed himself forward, pressing his head against Yuuri’s red and puckered hole and sliding against him, moving forward to rub his shaft against his rom. He was far too distracted by the sensation of the repeated movement to notice Viktor taking the small bottle from where it lay discarded and coating himself in the oil as he moved.

This time when Viktor rubbed teasingly against Yuuri, he positioned the head of his cock against his hole more insistently. Yuuri took in a hissing deep breath, arms going around Viktor’s shoulders as the latter leaned forward, his one hand going down against the bedding at the side of Yuuri’s head while the other kept his hips in position as he pressed forward. The pressure was strong, but his body opened up for him with ease, being so lovingly opened mere moments prior. Blunt fingernails dug into Viktor’s shoulders once he felt the head of his cock slide in. Slowly, Viktor began to press himself inside, stopping here and there to let Yuuri adjust to his length with breathy pants. Too slow, too careful, and Yuuri was feeling _too_ _impatient_. He hooked his legs around Viktor’s waist, pulling him in closer, earning a deep growl from Viktor as his body slipped even further within.

“Hungry, aren’t you?” Viktor said with a laugh under his breath as his grip tightened against Yuuri’s hip.

“You’re the one who keeps— _ah_ —teasing me.” Yuuri choked out, gasping as Viktor pressed himself in to the hilt. Viktor hummed lightly, slowly moving his hips back before coming back in with a strong thrust.

“ _You’re the one who keeps seducing me_.” Viktor’s voice was low and heady in Yuuri’s head as gave him another powerful thrust, the latter keeping a gasp dying on his throat at bay as he shot his hand down to cup his throbbing erection.

His thrusts started out powerful and sharp, seeking to press himself as deep as possible with every movement, and drawing out a gasp from Yuuri with each filling movement. Even as he kept his legs wrapped firmly around Viktor, the wolf managed to fuck into him deeply with each movement, drawing out a sweet feeling from his core as he continued to stroke himself.

Next to his head, Yuuri could hear the terrible sound of something ripping. Through the heat of his lust, he could see Viktor’s claws digging into the fur of the bedding next to him, his sharp claws clenching with each thrust. His breathing was growing erratic as his thrusts hit within deeper and with less rhythm but more insistent and hungry need.

Viktor brought his face down once more to Yuuri’s neck, biting and sucking against his skin with insistent pants as moaned something against him, something desparate.

“L… ove…” Strangled words left Viktor’s lips as he thrust hard, bringing Yuuri’s body back to meet his as he neared closer to the edge. What was he saying? Yuuri’s mind couldn’t think properly, but he could process just enough to know that he’d heard the word _love_. Over and over, Viktor moaned into his neck, sending delightful shivers down Yuuri’s back at the passion-filled confession. He wanted to tell him something, but his voice was far too unsteady and unreliable; he was far too undone to even begin speaking as he neared his own orgasm. His hand’s movements grew more insistent, needier as Viktor moaned into him, pushing against him and trying to get as deep as possible with each thrust. In no time at all, his vision was spotting over as he released, sending white seed spurting between their bodies.

His body felt blissful, floating on each wave of his orgasm as Viktor continued to set into him with a frenzied pace. Yuuri let his arms wrap around his neck limply, small moans escaping his throat with each thrust, until Viktor’s hips snapped against him and went still. His body shivered, goosebumps covering him at the warm feeling of being filled up. He could feel Viktor’s hands clenching against his hip, careful of his claws, while his other hand had completely shredded the bedding.

With a sigh, Viktor let his body go slack, holding himself up above Yuuri as his head rested gently against the crook of his neck. Idly, Yuuri brought his hands up, carding it between the long silver strands of Viktor’s hair, then bringing it back to scratch gently behind his ears.

Yuuri’s mind raced idly from thought to thought as the high of orgasm faded. He thought of how it was probably far too late to visit his sister before night, now. He thought of how, with all their fun, Viktor’s gift was likely crushed within his cloak. But only one thing stood out among all his other thoughts as he slowly pet Viktor’s head.

“Viktor?” Yuuri called him. He could feel the wolf’s face buried against his neck, and belatedly he realized he was hiding his face from him.

“Hm?”

“I love you, too.”

He could feel Viktor tense against him, before the wolf shot up, staring at Yuuri with a reddest face he’d ever seen.

“Really? Do you mean it?” Viktor asked, his voice filled with so much gleeful excitement Yuuri couldn’t help but to smile. “I couldn’t help myself; this whole time, I missed you so much—it gets so lonely out here, Yuuri—and I always wonder when the next time I’m going to see you is and you always wait so _long_ to visit… Ah, I’m rambling.”

Yuuri laughed, bring his hands around to cup Viktor’s face. Then, guilt lanced his heart as he was reminded once again how lonely Viktor was out here. Even if he was a demon, he was still a wolf—surely at one point he’d had a pack.

“Of course I mean it, Viktor.” Yuuri said gently. Viktor’s crystal blue eyes were so bright, so filled with love and relief, that he could feel his heart melt as he prepared himself to say what he had to say.

“And… because I love you, I want to visit you often.” Yuuri started, biting his bottom lip as he thought. Viktor notched his head to the side, a smile rising on his face.

“So you’ll come through the forest more often?” Viktor asked, excitedly.

“There forest quite far from where I live with my parents, Viktor.” Yuuri explained. His expression sagged almost immediately. He hated beating around the bush like this, but the shy part of him wanted Viktor to ask. Would it be too presumptuous for him to ask himself?

“I can’t really ask you to leave this forest, Viktor. But I know this shack probably isn’t big enough for two—”

“It would be more than enough for the two of us! Yuuri, I’d even build this old place out if you asked it of me. Stay with me here? Please?”

Yuuri sent a silent thank you out to the universe as Viktor sat up suddenly, grasping Yuuri by the shoulders. It was a bit awkward, still covered in sweat and evidence of their tryst, but he smiled nonetheless as the pure exuberance radiating off of Viktor.

“Of course I will, if you’ll have me.” Yuuri said, suddenly feeling embarrassed because wow not even a minute after confessing to his love were they moving in together. If he was being honest with himself, there wasn’t a doubt in his mind that Viktor would let him stay here, if he asked. But he still couldn’t help the overflowing joy that left him. This was as close to fairy tale as it got, in his books.

And hopefully, from here on out, things would only get better.


End file.
